


<易感期>

by Eternally_posion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Summary: 肉
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	

大会议室里，全圆佑正在对下一年的任务进行佈置，衆人都认真记着笔记。忽然，尹净汉嗅到了空气中一丝不易察觉的松味，他有点难以置信地望向崔胜澈，对方很是严肃地在听全圆佑说话，根本没意识到不对劲的地方。  
尹净汉只能压低嗓子轻咳了两声，崔胜澈立刻扭头看了过来。  
见其他人没注意到这边，尹净汉衝崔胜澈使了个眼色，崔胜澈这才发现自己的异常。  
在正常情况下，无论是Alpha还是Omega，都能很好地控制自己的信息素，基本不会散发出去，只是长期穿的衣服上多多少少会沾染上一些，但也只有靠得近才能闻到。  
而现在崔胜澈的情况，明显不是正常状况，只可能是……  
崔胜澈合上了笔，装着低声接电话的样子出了会议室。  
全圆佑只瞥了一眼，没有停顿。  
崔胜澈毕竟是管理层，尹净汉不是，无论怎样也不可能擅自离开会议的。只能等到全圆佑说完，换各组长上去彙报总结及小组计划时，偷偷猫着腰走到全圆佑身边，小声耳语几句。  
全圆佑：“你赶紧去，我帮你请假。”  
知道有人善后，尹净汉这才握着自己的本子和笔，匆匆离开了会议室。

现在是上班时间，地下车库里很安静，尹净汉快步走到自家的车旁，打开后门，只见崔胜澈低垂着头，手肘撑在大腿上，支着脑袋喘着粗气。听见车门打开的声音，抬头望去。  
易感期的影响应该不小，崔胜澈的眼底已经佈满了猩红的血丝，脸色阴沉得可怕，在看到尹净汉的那瞬间，才鬆了一口气，语气带了一丝委屈：“你怎麽才来？”  
见崔胜澈情况不好，尹净汉跟着鑽进车里：“我办公室没有抑制剂，找知勋借了一个。你呢，你打了没？”  
“唔……”崔胜澈忽然难受地皱起眉，尹净汉慌忙把人抱住，慢慢用信息素包裹着他，苹果香很快充满了整个车厢。  
崔胜澈缓了好一会才艰难地开口，“我没有找到……”  
尹净汉想了想：“上个月底，我打扫车，是不是跟你说过，车里的备用抑制剂过期了，你忘了买对不对？”  
崔胜澈语塞，耍赖般抱着尹净汉撒娇：“我难受……”  
尹净汉无奈，主动把领子往下扯了扯，把白皙的脖子往崔胜澈嘴里凑了凑：“先来个临时标记，其他的回家再说。”

路上，尹净汉开得飞快，还时不时通过后视镜看一看崔胜澈的状况。跟Omega的发情期不同，Alpha的易感期时间更随机，影响也更大，有的Alpha一辈子就一次易感期，有的则每隔半年一年就一次。崔胜澈第一次易感期离现在已经过去两三年了，尹净汉还清晰地记着那天有多麽激烈，这才提前给自己打了抑制剂，避免做的过程中被Alpha强硬的信息素诱导发情。  
易感期的Alpha，非常缺乏安全感，如果没有抑制剂或者Omega的信息素抚慰，极易陷入狂躁状况，尹净汉不确定临时标记给的反馈能安抚他多久，只能儘快往家里赶。好在现在不是交通高峯期，两人很快就顺利回到了家。

一进屋，尹净汉就被整个人按在了门板上，门顺势关上，发出一声巨响。  
“你……”崔胜澈来势汹汹地低下头，堵住了尹净汉的嘴。  
崔胜澈很少亲得这麽急躁，舌头灵巧地撬开尹净汉的嘴，就衝进去肆意搅动。尹净汉被他亲得呼吸急促，却还是轻轻顺着崔胜澈的后背，希望他能冷静下来。  
可惜事与愿违，崔胜澈明显已经受到易感期的影响，越亲越激动，抱着尹净汉就开始解他的衣服釦子。  
尹净汉被迫张着嘴承受这过于猛烈的攻势，衣服被扒光了，手腕被制住，裤子眼见着也要被脱了，尹净汉曲起大腿，感受到崔胜澈胯下快要撑爆的硬物，分神想着，要是任崔胜澈这麽亲下去，他的理智马上就要丧失了。  
于是尹净汉使了点力气挣开了崔胜澈的束缚，沉浸在情慾中的Alpha忽然被推开，撞上了鞋柜，眼神还有点迷茫。  
尹净汉提着裤带快步走到客厅茶几旁，拿出了药箱，崔胜澈平日里并不需要抑制剂，常常放着放着就过期了，又会忘了买新的。好在，箱子里还剩一瓶通用抑制剂。  
通用抑制剂效果虽然不如Alpha专用抑制剂显著，但聊胜于无。尹净汉刚准备拿着抑制剂起身给崔胜澈打，避免这人彻底被信息素支配，就被一双有力的手臂从背后抱住了。  
尹净汉猝不及防被人按倒在沙发上，手里的抑制剂没拿稳，玻璃瓶落在地毯上，咕噜噜滚进了另一个沙发底下。  
崔胜澈死死箍着尹净汉腰腹，在尹净汉后脖颈上亲了又亲：“净汉……净汉……”  
腺体被触碰的奇妙感觉让尹净汉缩了缩脖子，下意识偏头却躲不开崔胜澈的嘴。尹净汉呈跪趴姿势被崔胜澈压在了沙发上，尹净汉扯了扯腰上的手臂，无果，无奈地放弃了挣扎，反正抑制剂也没了，随他吧。  
尹净汉撑起上半身调整了姿势让自己头部好受点，身后Alpha的大掌已经伸进了自己的内裤里。  
尹净汉视死如归地闭上了眼，脑子里已经开始设想接下来几天的工作内容该拜託谁了。  
如尹净汉所料，早已失去理智的崔胜澈没抚摸几下，就匆匆拉下了尹净汉的内裤，同时解了自己的裤链，把胀大的阴茎抵了进去。  
“嘶……啊……”未做前戏的小穴紧緻地沉睡着，突然被一根巨物强硬地破开，撕裂般的疼痛立即传来。尹净汉深知他现在也听不进话了，只能自己深呼吸尽力放鬆身体。  
尹净汉忍不住庆幸，第一次易感期的时候崔胜澈及时给自己注射了抑制剂，不然这种搞法，那时还没有什麽经验的自己一定会疼死在床上。  
崔胜澈一进去，体会到软肉吮吸的快感，就开始不管不顾地抽插，好在尹净汉的身子已经习惯了这根巨物，再加上尹净汉努力放鬆，很快里面开始分泌润滑的体液，崔胜澈的进出逐渐顺畅，后穴火辣辣的痛感也开始慢慢消失。  
崔胜澈毫不收敛地用力进出，尹净汉很少在还未沉浸其中时就承受着这麽大力的攻势，不住抽气着想往前爬。崔胜澈很快就察觉到身下人的意图，双手按着尹净汉的腰用力往自己方向一拽，同时自己往前一顶，那根骇人的巨物再次尽根没入。  
“啊！”尹净汉感受着自己深处再次被狠狠撞开，入口撑得巨大，彷彿对方的两颗卵蛋都要挤进来，他疼得脸色苍白，迫不得已咬紧手指死死忍耐着。  
软肉受刺激地痉挛着，不住收缩的内里夹得崔胜澈发出一声声舒爽的喟叹。  
急于发泄的崔胜澈毫无章法地在里头衝撞，顶得尹净汉缩紧身子颤个不停，就在尹净汉觉得快疼得无法忍受了，崔胜澈终于猛地低下头咬住了尹净汉的腺体，在信息素释放的同时一股股地射进了体内。  
尹净汉轻轻地舒了一口气，还好提前打了抑制剂，要不崔胜澈这高浓度的信息素一波波地释放，现在只怕自己也跟着他一起失了理智。  
尹净汉本以爲释放了一次的崔胜澈会清醒一点，但是被转了个身背靠沙发的尹净汉在对上崔胜澈的眼神时，诧异地发现，崔胜澈的神色不仅没有一丝鬆动，反而还用一种更爲痴迷的眼神望着自己，黏糊而写满情慾。  
尹净汉心中警铃大响，知道危险了，却也不可能踹开他逃跑，只能认命地搂着崔胜澈：“胜澈哩，轻点吧，求你了。”  
崔胜澈亲了亲送到嘴边的甜美小嘴，然后一手抬起尹净汉的一隻长腿放在了肩膀上，尹净汉喫痛，上半身跌回了沙发上，却发现崔胜澈不知道啥时候把抱枕塞到了自己身后。  
尹净汉侧躺在抱枕上，双腿被拉着大张，挺身再次挺进了他的身体。  
有了刚才的猛烈进攻做铺垫，现在再进入已经变得十分流畅，尹净汉疼得疲软的分身也慢慢有了抬头的趋势。  
“嗯，嗯……慢点……慢点……”明知现在跟崔胜澈说话已经没了用，尹净汉还是在过于快速的活塞运动中忍不住开口轻声祈求，崔胜澈一次次用力的顶撞，除了带来内里的酥麻，还牵动了尹净汉的韧带，疼痛与快感交织，尹净汉爽得脚掌都弯着收紧。  
尹净汉勾紧的脚趾挂住了崔胜澈的髮丝，牵扯中带出了点点痛感，却激得崔胜澈更加兴奋地耸动，尹净汉就在他的猛烈攻击下与他一起释放了。  
尹净汉的腿终于被放开了，他收缩了下已经痠软无比的大腿，疼得不住抽气。  
眼见崔胜澈俯身朝自己靠近，下意识瑟缩了一下：“等等等等……再让我缓一会吧……”  
崔胜澈像是听不见一般，眼神直勾勾地望着尹净汉，把身上的衣服脱了个乾淨，又低下头凑过来胡乱亲着他，尹净汉被舔了一脸口水，气笑了要去推他，崔胜澈躲过后又磨蹭着叼住了身前的小豆。  
刚刚尹净汉侧着身子，一侧的乳粒已经被沙发蹭得通红挺立，乍一下被含进嘴里被尖齿轻咬，呻吟一声软了身子。  
嘴上不停挑弄，崔胜澈手也没閒着，不住地在尹净汉身上乱摸，点了一把又一把的火，如此，右侧被冷落的前胸居然生出了点寂寞感。  
尹净汉左乳已经被崔胜澈吮吸得红肿不堪，他没忍住拍拍崔胜澈肩膀：“换一边玩……”  
崔胜澈抬起了头，跟尹净汉对视两秒：“叫老公。”声音沙哑富满慾望，尹净汉被蛊惑一般就顺着他的意喃喃出口：“老公……”  
“嘶……”话音刚落崔胜澈就含住了右边乳粒，舔咬磨蹭，很快也肿得又红又大，带着水光。  
崔胜澈放开尹净汉前胸，抓着他的手揽上自己脖子，一个用力就把尹净汉抱了起来。尹净汉被迫跨坐在崔胜澈身上，感觉到屁股底下被一根热挺挺的硬棒杵着。  
崔胜澈掰开尹净汉的臀瓣，硬物在入口磨蹭两下，就又捅了进去。  
“啊……”这个体位进得太深，崔胜澈没动两下，尹净汉就有点受不了，默默撑起了身子，让自己与它分离了一点，却由于右腿过于痠软，没撑一会就开始颤抖。在崔胜澈一个用力向上顶弄时，失了力气抱着崔胜澈的脖子跌回了原地，彻彻底底又坐到了底部。  
尹净汉受不住地紧紧圈着崔胜澈的脖子，小声地抽泣。  
崔胜澈大手扶着尹净汉腰侧，配合着自己向上顶弄的频率把尹净汉的身子往下压，巨根一次又一次地破开甬道深处，带来一阵又一阵快感，尹净汉爽得眼泪直流，在崔胜澈耳边不住地呻吟：“啊，太深了，真的太深了，我不行……别！”  
崔胜澈像是忽然记起了什麽，一下一下有技巧地捣着尹净汉的敏感点，刚刚的牀事中只是偶尔会碰到那个点，尹净汉还勉强能承受得住，现在崔胜澈有意地朝那里进攻，又次次挺着腰长驱直入，去撞击深处那个紧闭的入口，尹净汉实在受不住，慌不择言地哀求：“别，求你了，别顶，啊！老公……老公，先放过我……我真的不行了……老公……啊！！”  
谁料听了耳边的呻吟，崔胜澈不仅动作路线不变，甚至还加大了力度和速度，“啪啪”的撞击声越来越响亮，尹净汉搂着崔胜澈泣不成声，身子随着猛烈的攻势颠得上下晃动。  
终于，随着尹净汉不断地收缩，崔胜澈挺着身子撞开了那条窄缝，同时咬住了Omega脆弱的腺体。  
“额啊！”腺体再次被浓烈的信息素灌入，用力收缩着手臂，指甲都陷入了崔胜澈的背，身子被牢牢圈在怀里，颤抖得厉害。  
还没等尹净汉晃过神来，释放完的Alpha已经就着这个姿势抱起了尹净汉，往卧室走去，半软的阴茎还塞在尹净汉的后方，随着前进的动作一下一下蹭着高潮过后敏感的内壁。  
尹净汉欲哭无泪，只能默默祈祷，崔胜澈能在明天之前清醒过来，要不自己可能真的得被做坏了。

一直被崔胜澈温柔相待的尹净汉终于体会了一次他作爲Alpha可怕的本能，被抱回卧室后，在高强度的运动和大幅度的释放下，体力大量流失，终于没撑住晕了过去。等到不知过了多久醒来时，自己还挂在崔胜澈身上随着他的动作而晃动。  
尹净汉动了动胳膊，感官重新开始工作，这才发现自己身上每一块肌肤都跟被碾过一般痠痛无力，尝试收缩了一下后穴，已经麻木了，带着胀痛感，还能感觉到崔胜澈的动作，却已经几乎体验不到快感了，这或许就是纵慾过度的后果吧。  
尹净汉知道后面肯定肿了，只希望不要伤得太严重……他要面子，不想因爲被自己Alpha做太狠而去医院，那可太丢人了。  
还好尹净汉醒后，崔胜澈没做多久就释放了，释放完却是什麽都没来得及做就直接栽倒在尹净汉身上睡了过去。  
尹净汉浑身无力，推不动他，也实在是太累了，乾脆自暴自弃地揽着他的背，闭上了眼睛，没一会也陷入了睡眠中。

再次醒来时，是一股磨蹭感牵动了后穴的疼痛，哼哼一声睁开了眼，入目就是崔胜澈慌张的神色：“净汉，吵醒你了？”  
尹净汉长舒一口气，还好，醒了，他再不醒自己就该完蛋了。  
崔胜澈似乎也刚醒不久，他动了动身子，看到尹净汉被压在自己身下，两人下体还连在一起，尹净汉身上遍佈着青紫的痕迹和清晰的咬痕，回忆起发生了什麽之后，崔胜澈慌忙把自己的东西拔了出来，却没想到弄醒了尹净汉。  
尹净汉全身疼得动弹不得，后穴更是重灾区，崔胜澈把自己阴茎全拔出来的过程中，尹净汉疼得冒了一身冷汗。  
做了太久，又含着睡了一觉，拔出来的时候，还能看到穴口不自然地大张着，有些合不拢，丝丝白浊随着崔胜澈的退出也跟着流了出来，尹净汉这才发现，自己一向平坦的肚子有点微鼓着，哪怕平躺着都十分明显。  
崔胜澈也看见了，心虚地舔了舔嘴脣，尹净汉无奈地哀嚎：“你到底射了几次在里面！！”

尹净汉后穴已经彻底肿了，崔胜澈帮他清理内部时，只要轻轻动一动，尹净汉就疼得一抖。崔胜澈心疼得不行，见流出来的只有白色黏浊而没有红色血丝，才鬆了口气，起码没有伤口。  
尹净汉一疼，就下意识使劲，崔胜澈的手指被紧紧夹住，他不敢贸然乱动，生怕抽动再次给尹净汉带来痛楚。  
尹净汉咬牙放鬆后穴，拍了拍崔胜澈：“拔出来吧……”  
崔胜澈：“可是……才出来了一点……”  
“勾不出来的，你射进生殖腔了……”  
生殖腔在崔胜澈退出后就自己关闭了，只能再等一段时间，等它放鬆下来才能慢慢流出来，而这个过程往往漫长又麻烦，所以崔胜澈此前内射并不会射进生殖腔内。  
崔胜澈自知理亏，只能轻轻退出手指，帮着尹净汉把身子清洗乾淨，给他换了衣服，还贴心地在尹净汉内裤里垫了几张卫生纸，换来尹净汉一个眼刀。  
崔胜澈把尹净汉抱出浴室，发现床铺又皱又髒，已然不能休息了，于是把尹净汉抱到了客厅，路过长沙发，看清上面的惨状后，崔胜澈僵了一瞬，转身把尹净汉放在了一张单人沙发上。  
尹净汉揪紧身上的薄毯看着皮沙发上的点点浊液和显眼的抓痕，恼羞成怒：“崔胜澈！”  
崔胜澈连忙抱着尹净汉低声低气地哄着：“对不起对不起宝贝，别生气，我待会就擦乾淨，明天就去买沙发套好吗，我保证谁都看不出来！”  
现在已经是半夜了，两人从下午开始做，崔胜澈怕尹净汉饿坏，草率地哄了几句就亲了亲还扁着嘴的尹净汉，赶紧跑进厨房给他煮面。  
崔胜澈洗了澡后只穿了条大裤衩，这一转身，光滑后背上的几道抓痕印入尹净汉眼中。尹净汉“唰”一下红了脸，默默从沙发旁衣服堆里找到了崔胜澈的手机，网购起了抑制剂。  
绝对不能让这种意外发生第二遍。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 改编自原耽作品，原创作者为小土堆。


End file.
